1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN communication system, a wireless LAN communication method, and a wireless LAN communication program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional wireless LAN communication system, in order for a wireless LAN terminal to perform data communications with a new wireless LAN access point such as a wireless LAN repeater and a router, the user of the wireless LAN terminal has been required to register the communication profiles of the wireless LAN access point concerned. Registering the communication profiles involves inputting multiple setting items such as the identifier (for example, ESSID: Extended Service Set Identifier), security level, and frequency information and so forth of the wireless LAN access point, which is difficult and troublesome to beginners.
In contrast, there is a system proposed, in which both the wireless LAN terminal and the wireless LAN access point are provided with register starting switches, and when both the switches are valid, the register processing is executed between the wireless LAN terminal and the wireless LAN access point (refer to JPA-No. 408011/2003).
Although the above wireless LAN communication system can save inputting multiple setting items on the wireless LAN terminal side, the user of the wireless LAN terminal and the manager of the wireless LAN access point have to press the register starting switches on both sides, in which still remains troublesomeness.